


Selfies

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Infidelity, M/M, Somewhat Unhealthy Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: This comes before the other three ficlets in this AU,Close Quarters,ConfrontationandEmpathy and Chocolate.Warnings: Infidelity, age difference, somewhat unhealthy relationship.Please, heed the warning. This involves a 31 year-old in a sexual relationship with an 18 year-old. If that's not your cup of tea, then don't read this.





	Selfies

"Gonna miss you," Geno rumbled in Sidney's ear, before grazing his teeth along the side of Sidney's throat. "Wish could take you with me." He pressed Sidney a little more firmly against the wall beside the door, his big hands cupping Sidney's ass to hold him up as Sidney tightened his legs around Geno's hips.

"Geno," Sidney groaned, his head tipped back against the wall, hands clutching at Geno's broad back. "God. You don't have time for this. You need to get to the airport."

Geno made a sound of frustration, biting Sidney over his pulse point under his jaw, just to make him mewl, before he shifted to set Sidney on his feet, keeping his hands on his hips to steady him.

Sidney made a high-pitched sound of pleasure when Geno bit him, and then clutched at Geno's shoulders while he got his feet under him again, panting and achingly hard in his jeans. "I'll miss you, too," he managed. "Four days isn't that long."

"Is too long," Geno grumbled, cupping Sidney's face in his hands and leaning to kiss him, lingering over it, teasing Sidney's lower lip with his teeth before licking his way into Sidney's mouth. Sidney shivered hard, moaning into the kiss as he let Geno in, letting Geno overwhelm him like always. Sidney fisted his hands in Geno's shirt, not wanting to let him go, the kiss turning a little desperate. "Geno," he mumbled at last, trying to pull back a little. "You'll be late. Sully'll be mad..."

Geno growled, low in his throat, and then made himself let go of Sidney, taking a step back. "Yes, yes," he grumbled. "I going now. I text you from Tampa." He leaned in for one more kiss, and then gave Sidney a grin. "Send me pictures while I'm gone. So I not forget how cute you are." He winked, and then grabbed his bags, hurrying out to his car. 

Sidney watched Geno go, and then rubbed his hands over his face and blew out a slow breath. God. Geno could put him in over-drive without even half trying. He gave himself a shake, and then headed back downstairs. He had work to do.

\----

Sidney did text Geno a couple pictures, one later that day, and one the next day. Just a couple selfies that he thought Geno might judge 'cute'. Geno replied to each with a handful of ))))), so Sidney assumed that he liked them. Shortly after he'd sent the second one, however, Sidney got another text from Geno that said: maybe sexy pic?

Sidney blinked at the screen of his phone, feeling his face heat. Sexy? He was **not** sending Geno a dick pic, no way. He chewed his lower lip and then sent back: Maybe.

Geno replied right away with longer string of smilies: )))))))))

Problem was, Sidney wasn't sure what he should send. He dithered over it for a bit, trying to take a couple of pictures that might be considered sexy in the bathroom mirror, but he felt ridiculous. He was sure that Anna would have no trouble with a request like this, and then he quickly forced that thought of of his mind. It's not like he didn't _know_ that Geno likely asked her for sexy photos, she was his wife after all, but he tried really hard not to think about it. 

He tried for another mirror selfie, his tshirt off and his jeans unbuttoned, showing his belly and the waistband of the red silk underwear Geno'd bought him. He made a face at the image on his phone, the blush on his face clearly visible, and then shrugged one shoulder and sent it to Geno.

About five minutes later, his phone chimed with an incoming text and Sidney grabbed for it, unlocking it so he could read Geno's reply. Geno'd sent yet another string of smilies, even more of them this time, along with: look good, sid. send more? miss you.

Sidney chewed his lower lip as he read the text, something tightening in his belly. He was glad Geno liked it, but he felt like he was so bad at this. He didn't want to disappoint. He thought about it, while he made himself some supper, and while he was washing up his dishes, he got an idea. His phone had a self-timer, he could take something better for Geno using that. After he was finished washing up, he went into his bedroom and sat down on the bed, unlocking his phone and opening the camera app. He played around with it for a bit, working out how to use the timer function, and then set it up on his dresser with a little tripod.

He just stared at the phone a moment, before giving himself a little shake. "C'mon, Sid," he muttered at himself. "There's nothing to be nervous about. It's not like he hasn't seen you naked before. He stripped out of his clothing, piling it all on the dresser beside the phone, and then paused, thinking again. "Oh," he murmured to himself. "Yeah, I bet he'd like that..." He detoured to his closet and got out his Malkin jersey, pulling it on over his head. Then he went back to the phone, setting the timer, and climbing into the bed.

Sidney knew full well that Geno was obsessed with his ass, considering he couldn't keep his hands off of it. So Sidney settled on his knees, back to the camera, and then shyly reached back and rucked the jersey up over his ass. He bit his lip, and then looked over his shoulder at the camera, trying for sexy but blushing too hard to manage it.

  


Artwork commissioned from kayaczek@tumblr

He held the pose a moment, to make sure the camera got a good one, and then climbed off the bed to get his phone to check the photos. He deleted all the bad ones, and wound up keeping only two shots. One of them he judged good enough for Geno, he just wished he wasn't blushing so much in it. He glanced at the time, and then decided to wait to send it, until after the game.

Sid watched the game, of course, grinning widely when Geno racked up three points with a goal and two assists. He waited a bit, knowing Geno'd be doing press, even though he'd try to get out of it, and then he sent the picture. Chewing his lower lip, Sid stared at the screen of his phone, waiting for a reply, but nothing came in. Ten minutes later, disappointment and worry started to set in. Was it not sexy enough? Maybe it wasn't want Geno wanted to see? Maybe he didn't like it after all...

Sidney almost jumped out of his skin when his phone rang, Geno's picture flashing on the screen. Swallowing, Sidney tapped to answer the call and lifted the phone to his ear. "Geno?" he said, nervously, and then heat washed over him as Geno groaned throatily in his ear. Sidney knew that sound, knew very well what it meant. It meant that Geno was close to coming.

"Sid," Geno groaned in Sidney's ear. "God, pic so hot. So sexy. Like so much, have to lock myself in storage room, take while to find."

Sidney swallowed hard, his own cock swelling to full hardness, precome leaking on the fabric of the jersey he was still wearing. He cleared his throat, and then managed, "I'm still wearing it. The jersey. Your jersey. Just it and nothing else."

Geno groaned again, louder, and Sidney could hear his breathing hitch before it picked up, coming in faster pants. "Fuck," Geno said into the phone. "Wish I'm there or you here. Want to fuck you. God, have perfect ass, zaychik. I'm like pic so much."

Sidney couldn't help the little whimper that escaped his throat and he shuddered hard, palming his cock, rubbing the rough fabric against himself. "Yeah," he panted. "Geno. I want you so much. If you were here, I'd get on my hands and knees for you. You could just push the jersey up and fuck me. Fuck me while lookin' at your name on my back."

Geno made a strangled sound, his English gone, reduced to gasping moans and ragged words in Russian Sidney couldn't understand. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sidney said, feeling a little bolder, his fingers curling around his own cock and stroking, making his breathing hitch sharply. "You like it when you can see that I'm yours."

"Moy," Geno gasped out, voice tight. "Vse moi. Ahh, Sidni, pridet..."

Sidney closed his eyes tightly, listening to Geno come apart on the other end of the phone. Each low, throaty moan went right to his cock, his balls drawing up tightly. "Geno," he gasped out. "Ah, ah, Geno, oh fuck, yeah... Gonna come..."

"Prikhodi za mnoy, Sidni," Geno rasped. "Prikhodi za mnoy. Moy khoroshiy mal'chik."

Sidney shuddered harder. Those words, he knew, and they made heat coil tightly in his belly, building his arousal higher and higher. "Geno," he managed, and then he was gone, spilling over his fingers as he came hard, moaning raggedly.

Geno groaned as well, listening, still panting for breath in Sidney's ear, still softly murmuring a mix of endearments and praise to Sidney in Russian. 

Sidney slowly went boneless on the bed, feeling a little dazed. "I guess you liked it," he managed after a moment, grinning at his ceiling.

"I'm like so much," Geno told him. "So much, Sidka. Is perfect. I need clean up, get back to hotel. I call you when there, okay?"

"Okay, G," Sidney agreed, still smiling goofily. "I'll talk to you in a while." He waited for Geno to hang up first, and then, daringly, he took a picture of his softening cock, come wet on his belly and fingers, and then sent it to Geno. Rolling out of bed, he went to get himself cleaned up. Maybe he wasn't so bad at this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian according to translate:
> 
> Moy = Mine  
> Vse moi. Ahh, Sidni, pridet... = All mine. Ahh, Sidney, coming...  
> Prikhodi za mnoy, Sidni = Come for me, Sidney  
> Prikhodi za mnoy. Moy khoroshiy mal'chik. = Come for me. My good boy.


End file.
